Grimhilde
by sorgin
Summary: esta es la historia de Grimhilde quien antes de ser la malvada madrastra y reina fue una mujer humillada. Todas las acciones tienen su motivo y todas las vidas su historia.


Pasaron muchos años hasta que recibió el título que la haría pasar a la historia. La Reina Malvada no siempre fue la causante del terror entre sus súbditos. Cuando llegó al reino lo hizo como una joven y enamoradiza muchacha llena de sueños e ilusiones. Tenía dieciséis años y había sido prometida al hombre más grande del lugar. El gran rey era un hombre bondadoso y amable, que sin embargo la duplicaba la edad.

Su primer error lo cometió nada más verlo. Se enamoró de él, como so los niños pueden hacerlo. Con la inocencia de un amor basado en el conocimiento de los cuentos de hadas y no en la realidad. Y durante los primeros años fue francamente feliz. Cada día amanecía con la sonrisa en los labios y el alma alegre. Se hacía cargo de sus obligaciones como reina y jugaba durante horas con la hija de su predecesora.

Pero las desgracias surgieron, y como en toda historia el mal llego para acabar con su felicidad. La reina se convirtió en esclava de su propio título. El tiempo paso y junto a él su belleza fue mermando. Las arrugas llegaron de manera sutil hasta sus ojos y su cabello antaño azabache empezó a dejarse clarear con la nieve de la edad. Fue duro aceptar que a pesar de la belleza que aún poseía y la sabiduría que había adquirido fuese su propio esposo el primero en hacerla notar aquellos cambios.

Fue él quien, buscando nuevos y jóvenes labios, dejo de dormir cada noche junto a ella y marchaba ligero a corretear entre las mozas que componían la pequeña guardia de su esposa. Resignada y con la cabeza alta la soberna aguanto como pudo los chismorreos y las habladurías de los cortesanos. A menudo hablaban de las nuevas conquistas de su marido y de como éste seguía siendo un hombre fogoso mientras que ella se había convertido en una mujer amargada y fría.

Pero el peor insulto lo recibió el día en que recibió una misiva en la que la pedían entregar parte de las joyas reales, para pagar las deudas del reino, según leyó. La mujer, aún fiel sierva de su señorío, acepto con tristeza aquella necesidad y por ello vacío las arcas que deberían haber contenido su oro y sus piedras preciosas. Lo entrego todo, con la única excepción del anillo que su cónyuge le regalo el día de su boda. La pequeña piedra azul de escaso valor sería el recuerdo perfecto de la posición que había adquirido por su casamiento.

Afectada por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la reina se propuso ahorrar y de esa manera resultar un lastre más llevadero para la maltrecha economía del país. Comenzó a dejarse ver con vestidos repetidos y el rostro sin pintar, tratando en vano de ganarse de nuevo el amor de aquellos a quienes tenía por sus amigos. Las risas ante sus recortes de presupuesto fueron tomadas con ganas y muchos la sacaron burlas e incluso coplas a sus espaldas. No fue si no hasta el equinocio de primavera, cuando los nobles llegaron montados en sus suntuosos carruajes que entendió bien lo que sucedía.

Fue apenas una muchacha, no más mayor que ella misma al llegar, quien la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. En su cuello una gargantilla de oro pendía como el regalo de un pretendiente por su amor. Un hermoso collar con un corazón de rubí en el centro. Y allí lo comprendió. Busco con la mirada en las demás jóvenes, en su prendas, cuellos y tocados y descubrió con horror como muchas de sus joyas adornaban ahora a las mujeres que habían disfrutados de los favores reales. El rey la había humillado regalando a cada una de sus amantes una prenda de amor, que antes le había sido entregada a ella.

Furiosa calculo todas las alternativas posibles y después de un rato sonrío decidida. Haciendo acopio de un amor propio que no sabía que tenía se acerco hasta las damas que segundos antes la observaban y se reían semi escondidas. Fue entonces cuando con porte altivo se planto ante ellas y espero a que se postraran a sus pies.

Recelosas realizaron la postración obligatoria y se quedaron allí de pie guardando silencio. Y es que ante presencia de la reina nadie, a excepción del rey, podía marcharse sin permiso y mucho menos aún hablar. Grimhilde las observo de una en una y descubrió en ellas la vergüenza de saberse descubiertas. Fue entonces cuando con voz de hielo se acerco y acaricio la gargantilla con el corazón que una vez le había pertenecido.

\- Hermosa, ¿no creéis? – La muchacha la miro aterrorizada y con la voz tomada contesto un inaudible sí. – Os sienta bien dulzura.

\- Si la deseáis majestad, vuestra es. – Dijo con sumisión y la reina río a carcajadas atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

\- No tienes ni la más remota idea de la cierto que es.

Con un gesto vago despidió a las damas y busco a su dulce ahijada quien ya estaba demasiado mayor para levantarla en el aire, aunque la cubrió a besos. La adolescente, feliz por la atención recibida se abrazo a ella y sonrió. Fue después cuando la envió a descansar que ésta no estuvo demasiado de acuerdo, pero acabó aceptando. Pasaron varias horas de conversaciones banales y más aún de bailes. Al final de la jornada ocurrió lo que debía sucederse, cuando la reina y el rey se unieron de nuevo para pronunciar un largo discurso y poder beber de sus copas.

Fue allí cuando con la sonrisa en los labios la sentencia quedo pendida sobre la cabeza de ambos.

\- Veo que has elegido nueva consorte. – Espeto ella.

\- Te haces mayor Grimhilde y los hijos no vienen. Es mejor así ambos lo sabemos. Necesito una mujer joven a mi lado que me de vástagos que reinen cuando ya me haya ido.

\- Aún tienes a BlancaNieves. – Repuso con amabilidad.

\- Cierto, pero solo es una mujer. Y yo merezco más. -La dama afirmo con la cabeza y siguió mirándole.

\- Así que lo que quieres es a alguien más joven a tu lado en realidad. – Y el rey sonrió con superioridad.

\- Mi reina vanidosa e inocente, nunca colmarás el espacio que el vacío de mi primera esposa dejo en mí. Has sido una diversión interesante, pero te haces mayor y eres un juguete al que hay cambiar por otro más joven. – La reina bebió de su copa y el rey la observo perspicaz.

\- ¿Ocurre algo esposo mío?

\- ¿Notas el sabor de las almendras en la lengua mi bella esposa? Puede que los efectos aún tarden el llegar, pero el veneno que has tomado impedirá que te despiertes de nuevo al alba. – Dijo él con alegría contenida.

La mujer observo divertida la copa y la bebió de un solo trago, apurando el contenido. Él la observo sorprendido, pero no se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario.

-Entonces nuestra pasada noche fue la última que vivimos juntos. - El asintió despectivamente. - Pues será mejor que me marche pronto a descansar. – Pronuncio ella con dulzura y seguidamente se levanto del asiento. Acorto la distancia que quedaba entre ambos y dejo un suave beso sobre los labios de aquel que un día amo.

Labios carnosos del color de las fresas maduras. Labios mojados de saliva y de veneno. Pero no de aquel que el hombre había puesto en su copa, solo era el veneno natural que su propio cuerpo fabricaba, el que la había salvado la vida siendo apenas una niña.

El amanecer llego y junto a él la noticia. La reina despertó como cada día, se vistió y se encamino hasta el salón del trono, pero algo fue distinto aquella mañana. El rey jamás llego a compartir el día junto a ella. Murió en la noche, mientras una de sus nuevas amantes le acompañaba. Algunos lo acusaron al ejercicio, otros a la edad, pero ninguno fue capaz de descubrir la verdad. Nadie acuso a la reina y ésta fue nombrada regente.

Pero los buenos tiempos acabaron y la realidad golpeo al reino de pronto. Su princesa fue retenida y obligada a vestir cual sirvienta, mientras que la que antaño les había favorecido ahora se cobraba las humillaciones pasadas. Fueron muchas las mujeres humilladas, y aún más aquellas a las que se las desterró. En tan solo tres meses el amor de los ciudadanos se convirtió en odio y más tarde en temor. La oscuridad cayó sobre ellos como una plaga y se vieron obligados a sufrirla. Al menos hasta que todo cayo por su propio peso.

Un cazador fue obligado a arrancar el corazón del pecho de la muchacha que debía reinar, pero en lugar de tomar parte en semejante fechoría planto cara e inicio la revuelta. Escondió a su princesa y busco la ayuda de los enanos. Consiguió hombres, armas y tiempo y encabezo la primera de muchas batallas. Pero fue la última la que decidió su destino. Su valor le convirtió en héroe y con ello en rey. Se desposo con aquella a quien juro proteger y arrebato el poder a la mujer marchita por la pérdida y el dolor.

En tan poco tiempo la historia de un país fue reescrita y junto a ella el destino de una mujer que solo quiso vivir. Grimhilde no hizo las cosas de la manera debida, aunque tampoco la dieron demasiadas opciones. Acepto con elegancia su derrota y se dejo encarcelar en el lugar que sabía la pertenecía. La Isla de los Perdidos obtuvo más de lo esperado. Un secreto con el que Blancanieves tendría que vivir el resto de sus días.

Embarazada de cinco meses la reina fue hecha prisionera donde jamás podría volver a hacer daño a alguien. Y fue su hijastra en un último acto de compasión quien le permitió conservar junto a ella a aquel bebé. O quizás, como la hizo entender la que otrora fuera su madre, más que un acto de amor se debió a uno políticamente calculado. Otra descendiente, hija probada del rey, una opositora al trono. Un obstáculo que superar. Y así la reina malvada viviría hasta el resto de sus días pagando por los pecados cometidos, mientras su oscuro corazón albergaba una minúscula muestra de amor por el bebé de cabellos azules que lloraba en su regazo. Mientras que lejos de allí, en un reino de bondad y alegría una mujer se miraba cada día al espejo preguntándose como superar la pequeña mancha que oscurecía su corazón, al haber sido capaz de abandonar a su suerte a una niña, cuyo único delito fue estar en el vientre de una mujer despechada.


End file.
